A Cruel Place to Die
by toowuh
Summary: It's been 75 years since the Equalists rose to power, and 75 years since the Avatar was last heard of. Since then, benders and all those who support them have been sentenced to fight in the Annual Hunger Games. Katara has more entries in the reaping lottery than both Water Tribes combined. So why hasn't she been chosen yet? Will this year be her year? (Hunger Games AU)


**A/N: This story does not have any characters from the Hunger Games series, it is an AU.**

* * *

It's been seventy-five years since the Equalists rose to power, and seventy-five years since the Avatar was last heard of. Since then, benders and all those who support them have been sentenced to fight in the Annual Hunger Games.

Katara has more entries in the reaping lottery than both Water Tribes combined. So why hasn't she been chosen yet? Will this year be her year?

* * *

The water swished as I lowered my net. The ripples frightened away what few fish I could see. I sighed as I watched the net gracefully dance alone below the surface. I could feel the small wooden boat rock slightly with the tide. The sun was just starting to rise and I was alone with the ocean.

As calm and serene as I should have been surrounded by my element, I couldn't relax. We needed food now more than ever at home.

The reaping for District 4 was drawing near. If my name was drawn to fight in the Hunger Games, there would be no one to take care of Gran Gran. And if it wasn't drawn, then my chances would only further multiply by the next year. It was almost a miracle that I hadn't been picked yet. But I didn't believe in miracles.

The world was a cruel place to live, and an even crueler place to die.

_I refuse to die._

Slowly, I rose to my feet with my arms outspread. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of the waves licking the icebergs. The cold air began to seep through my coat into my veins as I reached out with my mind. I could see the ocean. I could feel the ocean.

More importantly, I could feel the fish.

I clapped my hands together and the ocean around me roared to life. For two years I've been honing my waterbending skills, but I wasn't able to learn much without a teacher.

My latest technique involved manipulating the currents to trap and suffocate fish underwater. It was far more humane than being stabbed by a hook or dragged by a net. I glanced at the limp, lifeless rope beside me. Nobody had to know.

Four fish floated to the surface of the water. _Not my worst catch,_ I thought to myself as I scooped tonight's dinner into a basket.

A few years ago, I could could barely create a wave my control was so bad. The tide would follow my emotions.

I used to get so frustrated that I would accidentally tip over other people's boats. They didn't appreciate that very much.

We got into a lot of debt because of all the damages I caused. My older brother Sokka ended up taking a lot of tesserae to pay them back. He grumbled about it, but his support meant a lot to me.

_Sokka..._ Thinking about him made me want to cry. I felt my hands start to shake with anger.

Two years ago, his name was drawn at the reaping. He promised me that he would come back and help me with my bending.

But he never came back.

_Why?_

The boat rocked harder as my emotions ran rampant. I needed to get out of here.

There were other boats out making their rounds now. I didn't want to endanger anyone with my sentiments.

I guided my own boat between two large glaciers and tried to get a hold of myself.

All I could think about was how good it would feel to break something. I imagined splitting the hunk of ice before me in two. I imagined- **CRACK!**

_Did I imagine that?_

A crack ran along the center of the iceberg and I watched it shatter into a million pieces.

_Crap. At this rate, I better just go home before I- What's that?_

Deep inside the iceberg, I could just barely make out the shape of a boy. Was he hurt? Did he need help?

I willed my boat closer and tried freeing him with my bare hands, but he was encased in another layer of ice.

Determined to break the ice, I grabbed my spear and gave a good hard jab.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic in the history of ever. I love writing, but I don't have a lot of experience with fanfiction. I would really appreciate any feedback or ideas that you have. Thanks so much for reading and tune in next time!**


End file.
